warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brightstar ShadowClan
Brightstar is the current leader of ShadowClan (in the roleplay). Appearance Brightstar is a generic gray classic tabby tom with yellow eyes. He's a bit large for a shorthaired cat but not very. He has a deep scar on his neck. Personality Brightstar is pretty quiet in public, and used to be afraid of speaking in front of a lot of cats. However, he started to overcome this fear after he was made deputy, and eventually conquered it completely. He is sensitive, thought not extremely sentimental. He won't speak when it's not necessary, and when he does, you can be sure he'll say something meaningful and concise. History Brightstar was born as Brightkit to Oceantail and Shinewhisker alongside his sister Blackkit. They became apprentices when they reached six moons, Brightpaw and Blackpaw. Their apprenticeship was normal. Brightpaw received the warrior name of Brightripple after he completed his assessment. Blackpaw got the name Blackpine. Brightripple eventually took a she-cat named Sunnypetal as his mate. She announced to him one day that she was expecting kits, and Brightripple was excited at the prospect. However, Sunnypetal died after being fed deathberries by the ShadowClan medicine cat, Lilyspots. Lilyspots claimed that Sunnypetal had had a bad reaction to an herb she'd given her to help with her pregnancy. Everyone believed her except Brightripple, who had witnessed Lilyspots' action. He was about to tell the leader, but Lilyspots kept giving Brightripple errands to run so that he couldn't. One one of those errands, Lilyspots attacked Brightripple, almost killing him, but Sunnypetal's sister, Sootbreeze, saved him. Together, Brightripple and Sootbreeze were able to defeat Lilyspots and knock her out. They brought their claim to the leader, who eventually believed them and exiled Lilyspots after she woke up. Lilyspots visited Brightripple in his dreams, revealing that she was now in the Dark Forest. Lilyspots had never really wanted to be a medicine cat, but had become the former medicine cat, Bramblestem, 's apprentice in order to kill off cats she didn't like. She had a grudge against Sunnypetal because Sunnypetal had accidentally caused Lilyspots' sister, Pebbleflight, to rip her ears so badly that she was now deaf. After the death of the deputy, Brightripple was made deputy, and he eventually became leader when the previous leader died. Brightstar became mates with Fernstripe (owned by Moonwing), and she is now expecting Brightstar's kits. 'Relationships' 'Blackpine' Brightstar loves his sister and respects her sense and her cleverness. He thinks she could be a good deputy if she wanted to be. 'Sunnypetal' Brightstar loved Sunnypetal very much and feels that she didn't deserve her death. He is looking forward to seeing her in StarClan, but worries about her and Fernstripe and hopes they will get along. 'Lilyspots' Brightstar hates Lilyspots for what she did to Sunnypetal and wishes that she will stay imprisoned in the Dark Forest forever. 'Sootbreeze' Brightstar maintains a good relationship with Sootbreeze and is indebted to her for helping him kill Lilyspots. His future kit, Sootkit, is named after her. 'Icestar' Brightstar looked up to Icestar and tries to rule as leader like she would. 'Fernstripe' Brightstar loves Fernstripe deeply and is extremely excited to be having kits with her. He hopes that when he goes to StarClan, he can remain friends with both her and Sunnypetal. 'Timberpaw' Brightstar likes the little apprentice and hopes she will overcome her shyness. He hopes that as mentor and apprentice they will become friends. {| Category:Leaders Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Role Play Characters